vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast (X-Men Film Series)
|-|Younger self= |-|Older self= Summary Beast (born Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy) is a mutant who has super strength. He was one of Charles Xavier's students and was also a teacher in the Xavier Institute. (X-Men Movies Wiki) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 9-C | At least 9-A Name: Henry Philip McCoy, Hank, Beast Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: 66 to 75 at the time of his death (Original timeline). 74 to 83 by 2023 when he was last seen, 79 to 88 at time of his (likely) death (Revised timeline). Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Prehensile Limbs, Regeneration (Low), Decelerated Aging, Disease/Contaminant Immunity, Retractable Claws, Retractable Fangs, Expert Pilot Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is stronger than average human beings) | At least Street level (Superior to Cyclops) | At least Small Building level (Easily overpowered Wolverine) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic (Can run around the entire X-Mansion in seconds, which is this big) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Superior to Wolverine) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Class 10 (Stronger than Wolverine, and is able to throw him several meters into the air. Comparable to Azazel, who can support himself and a full-grown adult with his tail. Can also rip apart steel with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Street Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Street level | At least Small Building level (Shrugged off many hard hits from Azazel). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman (Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Beast also exhibits great endurance, as he is able to take multiple hits and continue fighting back. He shrugged off several hits from the mutant assassin Azazel, who is a highly skilled fighter) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics, mechanics and other subjects. His intellect is almost superhuman and has greatly benefited the X-Men over the years, designing suits, vehicles and gadgets for them. Beast is also a very skilled pilot, being able to pilot air crafts such the Blackbird and a war plane. During his stay in the X-Mansion, Beast has proven himself to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. He has bested several combatants such as Azazel, Magneto, and more. He was able to hold his own in a duel with Psylocke who is one of the greatest mutant combatants in the world. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Human | Simian Form | Second Mutation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Baymax (Big Hero 6) Baymax's profile (Both 9-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teachers Category:Mutants Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Claw Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:X-Men Film Series Category:20th Century Fox Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Pilots Category:Geniuses Category:X-Men Category:Longevity Users